1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel shaft structure of a monocycle, and more particularly to a wheel shaft structure of a monocycle, wherein the wheel shaft structure may be operated conveniently, thereby facilitating maintenance and thereby saving time and manual work.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional monocycle in accordance with the prior art has a complicated structure, thereby increasing cost of fabrication. In addition, the conventional monocycle cannot be assembled conveniently, thereby consuming time and manual work. Further, the conventional monocycle does not have a brake effect, thereby easily causing injury to the rider.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional monocycle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel shaft structure of a monocycle, wherein the wheel shaft structure may be operated conveniently, thereby facilitating maintenance and thereby saving time and manual work.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel shaft structure of a monocycle, wherein the wheel shaft structure may be assembled easily, conveniently and rapidly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel shaft structure of a monocycle, wherein the wheel shaft structure has a simple construction, thereby saving cost of fabrication.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel shaft structure of a monocycle, wherein the wheel shaft structure has a braking effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wheel shaft structure of a monocycle, comprising a wheel rim, and a shaft assembly mounted in a center of the wheel rim, wherein:
the shaft assembly includes a wheel shaft passed through the wheel rim, two opposite single-direction bearings symmetrically mounted on the wheel shaft and received in the central hole of the wheel rim, and two opposite double-direction bearings symmetrically mounted on the wheel shaft and received in the central hole of the wheel rim.
Preferably, the wheel shaft of the shaft assembly is passed through a central hole of the wheel rim.
Preferably, the two opposite single-direction bearings are located in the two opposite double-direction bearings.